


A Bit of Polish

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #286: Diamond in the Rough</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Bit of Polish

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #286: Diamond in the Rough
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Bit of Polish

~

“…things with Potter?” Parkinson asks.

Harry, in the hallway outside Draco’s living room, pauses. 

“They’re fine, Pansy, as you no doubt know.” 

“I don’t know! You never talk about him. Not like with your other lovers.” 

Harry frowns. Other lovers?

“I haven’t had another lover since Harry, as you know—”

Harry exhales. 

“…gimme something, however small. Give a girl _something_!” 

“Fine! Those rumours about how well-endowed he is?” Draco coughs. “All true.” 

Parkinson squeals. “You arse! You can’t stop there. Details!” 

“Nope.” Draco sounds smug. “Find your own diamond in the rough and polish him up. Bye, Pans.” 

~

Fighting his blushes, Harry casually enters the living room. “Hey.”

Draco looks up from his book. “Like what you heard when Pansy and I were chatting?”

Harry coughs. “Excuse me?” 

Draco nods towards the hallway. “There’s a strategically placed mirror there.” He shrugs. “I’m Slytherin. It’s second nature.” 

Sighing, Harry shakes his head. “Fine, I heard.” He raises an eyebrow. “Well-endowed?”

“You’re not…small.” 

“Diamond in the rough?” 

“I had to give Pansy some flaw.” 

“So you like it when I’m rough?” 

Draco smirks. “I think you know the answer to that. Now come, show me how well-endowed you are.” 

~

“Was that rough enough?” Harry whispers in the crook of Draco’s neck after catching his breath. 

Sprawled beneath him, Draco laughs. “That was perfect, as you know, you arse.” 

Harry smirks. “The moaning and begging _were_ clues—” 

“Git.” Draco smacks him half-heartedly. “No one likes a show-off.” 

“It’s not showing off if it’s true, is it?” Harry murmurs, laughing as Draco snorts in mock-disgust. 

Draco yawns, closes his eyes. 

“And I’m a diamond in the rough?” Harry asks after a moment.

Eyes still closed, Draco winds a leg around Harry’s thigh. “Well, I’ve given you a bit of polish.” 

~


End file.
